The Genderbending of Haurhi Suzumiya:The Story Behind
by fanfictionstorylover3009
Summary: A fanfic based on the famous The Genderbening of Haruhi Suzumiya fandom. A teenage boy came to Japan for vacation and a sideline job. Neither does he know that he will be the cause of the whole world's change. OC's POV. Title's still tentative.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe it. I finally went to Japan once again. It's been a long time since I last visited the country. It's been like 3 years, I guess. In case you've all wondering who am I and what am I doing here in Japan, the name's Roku Hirasawa and I'm taking a summer job here in Japan. I'm half-Japanese and half-American and living at Northern Ohio but I know Japanese so living 2 weeks in Japan would never be a worry.

My summer job here in Japan is to be a teacher's assistant as I said earlier, for 2 weeks. And the school that I'm going to be assisting at is...

"North High? You mean that school at a hill?" I asked my uncle over the phone who is a teacher there.

"Yeah. And are you sure you know the location?" my uncle asked.

"Yes. I'm going to go there right now."

As I answered him, I finished preparing the things I need. Though it seems weird that I have to wear the school's uniform. It's not like its really needed or something.

After a few rides and walks, I finally found myself standing at the front of the school. I stepped inside the school and noticed the students around. As I walked, I noticed the looks of the students were into me. Not minding it, I entered the teacher's lounge and met with my uncle.

"So, what's gonna be my first job here?" I asked him.

"Well for today, your only job is to check all the clubs on their inventories and members. I'll just leave all the major stuff tomorrow." He answered.

Without hesitation, I took the inventory sheets and checked every club. Everything went fine. I didn't know that there are so many clubs here in this school.

Just when I thought I finished checking all the clubs, I noticed that I missed one. It's called... SOS Brigade. A rescue club? That's the first time I heard of it.

I checked the interior map of the school and followed the direction to the club. Upon reaching it, I knocked the door.

Upon came a reply, "Come in."

It was a loud and energetic female voice. Wonder who it is?

When I opened the door, a smiling girl suddenly welcomed me inside and said, "Welcome to the SOS Brigade! It's been a long time since we have a new visitor!"

That was unexpected. The girl, whom I could now assume was the one who answered my knocking, came near to me. "So, what is it gonna be? Any weird happenings or beings we can investigate?" she asked.

Weird happenings? What does she meant by that? I thought this was rescue team, but the room's not really looked like one. I don't see any rescue equipment at all. And a girl in a maid costume? What's up with that? Shaking out that thought, I answered the girl whose gleaming eyes were into me, waiting for an answer.

"No. I-I'm just gonna take an inventory of your clubroom." I said.

"Oh. It's that so?" she said as she went and sat at the front of the computer. She seemed to be disappointed, especially that angry face of hers.

"Sorry that our leader's been behaving like that." A guy who seemed to be smiling said to me. "She's been looking for an interesting activity for our club lately."

"That's OK." I said as I took the inventory papers and checked the things inside the room.

While checking, the guy introduced himself and the others. The guy was Itsuki Koizumi. The girl in the maid costume was Mikuru Asahina, the girl reading the book while sitting at the corner was Yuki Nagato and the bored guy sitting near the table was Kyon, which seemed to be a nickname of his. And the girl who welcomed me was their brigade leader, Haruhi Suzumiya.

It seemed to be an interesting club. Koizumi told me that their club's been focusing on finding strange beings like time travellers, espers and aliens. It would be cool if they found a time traveller because if they do, I wanna meet that person.

After I finished checking the inventory, I returned all my things in the bag and left the clubroom. Not realising that I did not completely closed my bag, a notebook slipped out of it. I noticed the notebook was gone when I was outside and I immediately rushed to open the door. To my surprise, I saw the notebook opened by none other than...

Haruhi Suzumiya.

My eyes widened with shock as she flipped it page by page. Immediately, I tried to get the notebook from her but man, she was quick. It was not long that we were running circles at the room. I then fell exhausted due to all running.

"Wow, nice story. It's interesting how you made a story of universe which genders are reversed. I like it." She remarked.

She could read it while running? Some skill.

"You know, it would be interesting if our world was like this. What do you think?" she asked me.

"Uhhhhh... I don't know." I answered, being not sure what to answer.

"Hey. Stop pestering the new guy!" Kyon said.

"Oh, come on, Kyon! Would it be interesting to have our genders reversed? Me, a guy and you, a girl. Wouldn't it be fun?" she asked him.

"No one cares." I heard Kyon muttered.

"Whatever, I'm leaving. Last one's gonna lock the room!"

She took her bag, gave me the notebook and left the room just like that. I was about to leave when the girl with the maid costume... Mikuru Asahina called me.

"Can you stay for a bit? We need you to discuss something." She said.

Having no choice, I agreed. I do not have much to do this day.

I sat on the chair. Beside me was Kyon and in front of me were Koizumi, Nagato and Asahina.

"So, what is it you're gonna discuss with me?" I asked them.

Nagato spoke in monotonous tone, "The whole world's going to change in 5 hours, 10 minutes, 9 seconds and 10 milliseconds."

What?

**This is the first time I made a Haruhi Suzumiya fanfic. This idea just came to me when looking at the Genderbending of Haruhi Suzumiya pictures and comics. Bear with me to some spelling , grammar and trivia errors. Hope I didn't make any character OOC.**

**Now, the fic's gonna continue on the next chapter. And I'm pretty sure you all know what's gonna change in the world. I pretty much give it away here.**

**Next chapter's the continuation. Hope you all stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nagato spoke in monotonous tone, "The whole world's going to change in 5 hours, 10 minutes, 9 seconds and 10 milliseconds."

What? What is she talking about?

"Looks like Haruhi's found an inspiration that can change reality again, right?" Kyon asked.

"It seems so. Whatever this guy wrote in his notebook made Haruhi interested. It's like a sensor that triggers something." Koizumi said, pointing to me.

What Koizumi said made me opened my notebook and scanned the contents. Back at home, whenever I'm bored, I always get fascinated at alternate universes and making stories out of it. I was surprised that Haruhi seemed to read and understand even a bit of it even though I wrote the entire story in English.

"Can you please explain everything to me? I don't get anything you are saying." I said.

"Sorry. I forgot that you are not quite knowledgeable to this matter." Koizumi said, smiling at me.

Seriously, what's with that smile?

He continued, "It may not look as it seems, but I am an esper, Nagato's an alien and Ms. Asahina's a time traveller."

"Y-you're pulling my leg, right?" I said.

"It is a 100% genuine statement. Haruhi Suzumiya has an ability that can alter the world at her will. However she's not aware of her abilities and anytime there may be a disruption to reality that will create a closed space if some unforeseen circumstances might happen. That why we were sent to guard Suzumiya to evade that phenomena." Nagato said.

OK, to be honest, I don't understand most of that statement. I did not fully grasp the language yet.

I turned to Kyon as asked, "And what's your role here?"

Kyon answered, "That is something I don't know. I am just an ordinary human."

I sighed and said to them, "OK, suppose that what you said changing the world thing is real, what I- or maybe we should do to prevent it?"

"I'm afraid it's only you that will restore the world back to normal." Nagato said.

What? Only me?

"Wait, are you serious? Then how about your powers? You said you were an esper, alien and a time-traveller. Do something!" I said.

"No, we can't."

I turned around to see that its Ms. Asahina's talking.

"We cannot do anything to prevent or change the world back to normal. It's what our superiors told us." She said.

It's hard to believe that the fate of the world's in my hand. I mean I'm just an ordinary guy that came from Ohio and had a job here in Japan and I expected that the life will be normal here. And yet... this thing happened to me. I don't get it. What will I do? In fact, what can I do? I have no special powers or anything. And Kyon seems perfect for the job. How about he will be the one doing it?

"It's getting late." Koizumi stated.

I looked at my watch. 5:35 P.M. It is getting late.

I was about to speak when a teacher came in.

"What are you students doing here? You should all go home now." He said.

"Looks like we have no choice." Koizumi said as he packed his things. "See you!"

And then he left. Nagato also left after him.

"And you Roku, your uncle already left. Just keep the inventory papers for a while, OK?" the teacher said

I nodded in reply and he left.

"I'm very sorry. But I have to leave now." Ms. Asahina said to me as she gets her things.

I was about to tell her that she was still wearing her maid costume when she said, "Don't worry. I will change in the other room."

And she also left, leaving me and Kyon in the room.

"I suppose you experienced all these weird things before." I said to Kyon.

"Yeah. Every weird stuff one after another. Well, not every day, at least." He said to me.

"Getting used?"

He sighed and said, "Pretty much."

There was a short awkward silence after that. We don't seemed to know what are we gonna say next.

At last, silence was broken when Kyon said, "How about a visit to my house?"

I agreed. Kyon then got his things and went out first. I was about to grab my bag when I saw three bookmarks on the table. I thought that someone probably left it here, probably one of those three. I grabbed those and tied to one of the zippers of my bag. Then, with the bag with me, locked the room and went out of the school together with Kyon.

It was a long walk from the school to Kyon's house. Upon entering, I was welcomed by a young girl who seemed to be Kyon's sister. As I sat down and put my bag down, she seemed to notice the bookmarks on the bag. And I'm pretty sure she took one of those three because when I left Kyon's house after a long talk on me and Kyon's mother and Kyon himself, I noticed that there only two left. To be honest, those bookmarks weren't attractive or pretty at all. I really don't know why Kyon's sister took one.

Anyway, when I reached my apartment which seemed to be not far from Kyon's house, I thought of the bookmarks and gave one to my uncle as I passed on his room. When I reached my room, I grabbed the remaining bookmark, put my bag down on the floor and lie on the bed.

I held the bookmark up high and noticed the symbols imprinted on the bookmark. The symbols were weird-looking but... but... I dozed off, with the bookmark still in my hand.

The next day, I woke with the supposedly "changing the world" thing still in my head. And well, the other events that happened that day made me think they were not kidding at all.

**Here's the next chapter. I'm still struggling to make the characters as they are in the anime and in the light novels. So bear with me here.**

**I just wanna make this short. Hope you all stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke in a seemingly normal day, doing my normal ways and going to a normal place. And by the place, I mean the North High school at the top a hill. Climbing a steep hill can be very tiring for others, even for me. I can say, this hill can be a great exercise to students going to school this way. I'd be surprised if the PE teacher doesn't give exemptions on some PE activities to students who always go up on that crazy hill.

But that's just me thinking.

As I walk I look around, noticing some students going to the school and some of the adults outside of their houses. I smiled and thought that this is gonna be a good day for me. But I can't help to think that something seems odd and different today. Maybe the world changed somehow like those guys said yesterday—

What am I thinking about? There's no way, right?

Anyway, after a somehow long tiring walk, I finally arrived at the school. After that I went to my shoe locker and put my shoes in there, hopefully preventing myself doing the same mistake like yesterday. It seemed to be that I slipped something important out of my mind: the students and the teachers I think were supposed to put their shoes into their respective shoe lockers and I was no exception, even I am not the student in here. Perhaps I'm forgetting a part of the Japanese culture.

Well, just as I closed my locker, I noticed a female student who was wearing a black coat, had a flat chest and her hair in a ponytail. I suddenly had an interest on her not because of her being cute, no kidding, but because of her face that seemed so….. familiar.

Whisking that thought away, I went to the teacher's lounge and found my uncle alone in there.

"You seem alone." I said.

"Meh. I came late. Your mom actually called and it took a long time. She seems to be worried about you." He replied.

Typical Mom. That's what I love about her.

"What did you tell her?"

"Well, I said you're enjoying your first day here and being OK on your summer job. And then, some embarrassing things about you. I didn't know that you—"

"NO! Seriously, don't talk about it. Please, I beg you."

I hate hearing those things from anyone. Seriously.

"OK. By the way, I need you to observe this class. I know this is not a task you had signed up on. This was supposed to be a job for a girl about your age who also has a summer job here but she needed to go back to her hometown. And since there is no other one here other than you who had a summer job, I decided to assign this task to you."

And now I carrying a notebook and a pen and going the class I was assigned on.

Sheesh. If that girl didn't go back to her hometown for some unidentified reason, I won't be stuck in this classroom with a teacher writing some Japanese characters on the blackboard which I won't understand.

Just so you all know, I'm fluent in Japanese but if you let me read or write even a word made up of Kanji and Hiragana characters, I will most likely say, "Huh?"

The class was… I hate to admit it, boring. There is not much I can actually comprehend in the lesson since most of it was the ones I already learned.

I looked around and I saw someone I knew. It's the girl I saw near the shoe locker! Huh, how coincidental. She seems to be bored a bit about the lesson, too.

I can't help to notice the guy behind him. His hair had this yellow ribbon on it which is weird for his style. Huh. I guess some guys had some preferences in their appearances.

The class ended. I was about to pack my things up when the guy with the yellow ribbon on his head surprised me and made me dropped my things including the bookmark that I kept yesterday.

"Hey! You're the guy who came to the clubroom yesterday, right? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Sheesh. If he's gonna ask something, he should have not surprised me with a "Hey!" Wait, did he say I'm the guy who went to their clubroom yesterday? But I only met this guy only today! I don't remember seeing him in any of the clubs I visited.

"I…..uh… I was just assigned here for an observation for your class. It's probably just a coincidence that we met again." I lied. Just wanna go with the flow.

"Sorry, if he's a little hyped up with the greeting. He probably had noticed you again and got curious." A voice said. When I turned around, I found out that it came from the girl with the ponytail that I saw earlier.

"No. I-it's OK. I should be more prepared with some strange greetings in this place." I said.

"Really, you should be."

I can't help but chuckle at that statement.

"Hey! What's this?"

I looked at the guy who seemed to holding the bookmark.

"A bookmark? And it has all this weird characters." He said as he examined the bookmark.

"Ummmm…. T-that's mine." I said.

"And where did you get this?"

"I found it lying at the street."

I lied, again. But somehow, the guy's got this creepy smile on his face. Something tells me this is not good.

"Then, this is a great investigation for the SOS Brigade! We will investigate this strange bookmark and find out where it came from!" he said, enthusiastically.

I can see the girl face palmed. Looks like she doesn't like the idea.

Heh heh.

…

…

…

Wait a minute!

"Wait, you're a member of the SOS Brigade?" I asked.

"Of course! But I'm not just a member; I'm the brigade leader of the only organization of this school who investigates any supernatural phenomenon in this world." He proudly replied. "I'm Haruki Suzumiya!"

Say what now? Isn't the leader of that club a girl?

**After a long hiatus due to school and other things, I can finally focus myself in these things this summer (at least in our country). Sorry if this chapter somehow sucks, I seemed to lose my writing touch and been away from the fandom for too long. I still need to process my college applications. So I guess my updates are going to slow down.**

**Well, hopefully I can update.**

**So, I guess I would say…. Hope you all stay tuned. **


End file.
